


Wayne Drabble Collection

by ADamnPayne



Category: Shane (1953)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADamnPayne/pseuds/ADamnPayne
Summary: A collection of drabbles!!! All for the world's favorite youtube stars: Garrett Watts and Adam Payne.





	Wayne Drabble Collection

_lady chat:_

"Garrett..." Adam began, nervous. Garrett cast a tiny look over at Adam. He noticed Adam's squinted up expression, and the crease of worry in his brow.

"Yeah?" He asked in a small voice, batting his long lashes.

Adam gulped. When Garrett looked at him like that, he lost his entire use of common sense. Usually Adam ended up just staring at Garrett, completely forgetting where he was or how to even use his mouth to speak. "Ahh..." He said, eyes wide.

"Adam?" Garrett asked, sitting up on his bed. “”Do you… do you need to poop?”

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s-,” Adam followed so the two of them her sitting next to each other on Garrett's mattress. A baked potato rolled past.

“Uh, sorry about that.” Garrett said bashfully.

Adam took Garrett’s hands, “Please, no, don’t… don’t apologize. What I wanted to as was…do you still have a thing for James Charles? Cause I mean... with the whole lady chat-“

Garrett laughed, rolling his eyes. “No, Adam. The only person I have a thing for is you."

"But you have lady chats with James Charles."

"No, I try to have lady chats with James Charles. Apparently he hates warm milk..."

"By 'having a thing for' do you mean...?" Adam mocked, leaning in to Garrett.

"Yes, it means I want to kiss you."

So they did.

_purple:_

“Garrett..." Little four year old Adam asked, grabbing Garrett’s slender hand. Garrett happily held his best friend's hand.

He smiled, "Yeah?"

Adam sucked in a breath of air, his curly hair bouncing as he hopped along the sidewalk with Garrett. The six year old asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, silly!" Garrett giggled.

Adam gasped, his eyes beginning to shine with water. "But that's not my favorite color. My favorite color is yellow! It’s the color of cheese! Do you not like me know?" He asked, little tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

"Of course I like you! I'll love you no matter what your favorite color is!" Garrett said, hugging Adam. "I like yellow, too."

"And I like purple, but I like you more." Adam said, reaching for Garrett’s hand yet again.

"Maybe I'll where my yellow boots tomorrow." Garrett said, happily as he skipped along the pavement.

"I'd really like that, Gare Bear!" Adam's eyes got really wide; he smiled really hard and said, "I'll wear my purple shirt!"

Garrett's mouth dropped to the floor, "That's my favorite color!" He said, completely forgetting the two of them had discussed this a few moments earlier.

"I know, stupid!”

_harry potter:_  

"Are you ready, Ron?" Adam asked, smirking as he shoved his circular glasses onto his nose.

"Adam. I am not Ron. I am dressed up as Dobby." Garrett growled, combing his hair. He then began to smooth the wrinkles from his sack. Adam had asked Garrett to go to a Harry Potter film marathon at Sarah Beth’s house. He then asked Garrett to dress up like one of the characters.

"Come on! Be the Ron to my Harry?” Adam asked, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s waist.

"No. Ron and Harry are just friends. Do you want to be just friends?" Garrett faked mock hurt, placing a hand to his heart. "And, Ron has red hair and an unappealing complexion. My hair is light brown, and my skin. well. My hair is brown, anyway.”

"Oh trust me, Ron and Harry had to have some sort of gay love happening." Adam smirked. "So, yeah you're my best friend. But you're also my boyfriend." Adam pressed his lips to Garrett’s ear and whispered, "And you're much more talented and beautiful than Ron Weasley. Plus, I'm sure you kiss much better."

"Actually... well, you know how Harry and Ginny get married and live happily ever after?" Garrett asked. Adam pulled Garrett into a hug, swaying back and forth, even though Adam was a little shorter.

"Mm-hm."

"Well... maybe I can be Ginny." Garrett said, smiling up at Adam.

Adam thought on this. “Deal, but…can we live happily ever after in the woods?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! while we all wait for the next adam payne video (why has he left us????) I thought I'd supply you all with something to hold us over!!!


End file.
